howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Into A Fantasy
thumb|right|335 pxInto a Fantasy es una canción compuesta por Alexander Rybak, quien también hace la voz de Hipo en el doblaje noruego. Letra (inglés) I have a dream. You are there. High above the clouds somewhere. Rain is falling from the skies, but it never touches you; You're way up high! No more worries, no more fears. You have made them disappear. Sadness tryed to steal the show, but now it feels like many years ago. And I, I will be with you in every step! Tonight, I found a friend in you, And I'll keep you close forever. Come fly with me (oh whoa, oh whoa) I''nto a fantasy (oh whoa, oh whoa)'' where you can be whoever you want to be, come fly with me! We can fly all day long. Show me the world, sing me a song. Tell me what the future holds. You and me, we'll paint it all in gold! And I, I will believe you in every word! 'Cause I, I have a friend in you. We'll always stay together! Come fly with me (oh whoa, oh whoa) I''nto a fantasy (oh whoa, oh whoa)'' W''here you can be'' W''hoever you want to be,'' C''ome fly with me!'' And I, I will be with you in every step! Tonight, I found a friend in you. And I'll keep you close forever. Come fly with me into a fantasy where you can be whoever you want to be, come fly with me! Come fly with me (oh whoa, oh whoa) into a fantasy (oh whoa, oh whoa) where you can be whoever you want to be, come fly with me! Traducción al españolCategoría:MúsicaCategoría:Canciones Tengo un sueño. Tú estás en él. En algún lado más allá de las nubes. La lluvia cae de las nubes, pero no te toca; ¡tú estás mucho más alto que ella! No más preocupaciones, no más miedos. Tú los has hecho desaparecer. La tristeza trató de robarse el show, pero ahora se siente como si hubiera pasado hace años. Y yo, yo siempre estaré contigo en cada paso. Esta noche, encontré un amigo en ti. Y te mantendré cerca por siempre. Ven a volar conmigo (oh whoa, oh whoa) a una fantasía (oh whoa, oh whoa) donde puedes ser quien quieras ser, ¡ven a volar conmigo! Podemos volar todo el día. Muéstrame el mundo, cántame una canción. Dime lo que nos espera en el futuro. Tú y yo, ¡pintaremos todo de oro! Y yo, ¡yo siempre creeré en tu palabra! Porque yo, yo tengo un amigo en ti. ¡Siempre estaremos juntos! Ven a volar conmigo (oh whoa, oh whoa) a una fantasía (oh whoa, oh whoa) donde puedes ser quien quieras ser, ¡ven a volar conmigo! Y yo, yo siempre estaré contigo en cada paso. Esta noche, encontré un amigo en ti. Y te mantendré cerca por siempre. Ven a volar conmigo a una fantasía donde puedes ser quien quieras ser, ¡ven a volar conmigo! Ven a volar conmigo (oh whoa, oh whoa) a una fantasía (oh whoa, oh whoa) donde puedes ser quien quieras ser, ¡ven a volar conmigo!